xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Shaw
Noah "Puck" Shaw (b. August 19, 2012) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Ink and Red Queen, and the grandson of Sebastian Shaw and Jean Grey. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Noah is a member of the Shaw family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Noah possesses telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Noah is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Kinetic Energy Absorption: Noah Shaw is a mutant with the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him, and unlike his grandfather Sebastian, Noah is a telepath, meaning he can't be attacked psionically. Shaw absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. Even without absorbing energy, Shaw is a superstrong person, though normally he works to keep his strength at an even higher level. For example, in one instance, he was shown to spend time hitting a wall after waking in order to build up his power reserves. *''Kinetic Metabolism:'' Shaw can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. Often he will have his mercenaries pummel him to give him enough stored energy that he need not sleep for some time. *'Enhanced Durability: Shaw can still be crushed/cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting/cutting energy. Shaw is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting Shaw is often described as "punching a mattress". If properly energized, Shaw can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. *''Enhanced Speed:'' When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Shaw's speed is increased. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Shaw's stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. *''Accelerated Healing:'' Shaw has healed from being hit repeatedly in the nose by Juggernaut in less than a few hours. *''Kinetic Energy Contact:'' After being repeatedly hit by Juggernaut once, Shaw simply touched Cain's head and Juggernaut's nose started to bleed. Tattoo Power Bestowal: Noah has developed a more advanced version of his father's powers. By tattooing iconic power symbols, Noah is bestowed a new power and unlike Eric, it is Noah's own ability that makes ordinary tattoos become superhuman powers. The powers Noah has demonstrated so far are: *''Poison Effects:'' The tattoo on his right palm in the shape of a biohazard symbol will cause his victims to become extremely ill. *''Explosive Punch:'' The "explosive" symbol tattooed on the inside of his right bicep allows him to blow up objects and punch through walls. *''Healing:'' The Caduceus symbol on his left hand allows him the ability of healing others. *''Molecular Density Manipulation:'' The butterfly tattoo on his right wrist gives him the same power as his mother; the ability to alter the density of his own body. He can lower his body's density, making him intangible, allowing himself to pass through solid objects of organic and inorganic nature. He can also heighten his body's density, making him diamond-hard, providing resistance to injury. The tattoo is an obvious reference to his mother, Vanessa, as she has a butterfly tattoo herself (behind her left ear) and her name also meaning butterfly. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Noah's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Noah is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Noah can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Noah dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. It is still unknown how he resurrects somebody who has been dead for a while. Maybe he calls for the departed soul mentally while in the psionic firebird form, and takes them back from the realm of the dead after the departed soul realizes that he is calling out to them. Perhaps he captures the departed soul with the claws of the firebird and thus brings it back to the real world. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Noah is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Practitioner: Noah can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. Hakuda Master: Noah can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Great Spiritual Power: Noah possesses a large amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is ???. Enhanced Strength: Noah possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Expert Pilot: Noah is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. Master Strategist and Tactician: Noah has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the step-grandson of Cyclops he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Noah has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Noah holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Vanessa Shaw, Noah is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Noah is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, French, Russian, Chinese, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Noah is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Even without having absorbed additional energy, Noah Shaw possesses superhuman strength. However, Shaw can gain even higher levels of strength by absorbing kinetic energy, and usually takes care to absorb enough in order to keep his strength at a superhuman level throughout his waking hours: for example, upon waking he will punch walls repeatedly in order to build up his reserves of absorbed energy. There is a limit to the amount of physical strength Shaw can achieve, but it as yet remains unknown. He engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses Overloading with Kinetic Energy: 'Appearance' 'Personality' Noah Shaw is, at first glance, the stereotypical bullying jock. Arrogant, rude, and judgmental, Puck is under the unwavering belief that because he is a good at sports, he is better than everyone else. He is also a bit "gangster," as he abuses many "dweebs" and has even been sent to juvie due to his delinquent behavior. He even states that by 2nd period he's causing trouble, like holding a fire extinguisher in his hand and spraying an unpopular person with it. And because of his supposed superiority, he believes that allows him to mistreat anyone else who he feels is different from him. Puck also has a very easily provoked temper, and will attack friends and enemies at a the drop of a hat if pushed. Puck's arrogant behavior has made it to where he often doesn't consider the consequences of his actions and behavior, and how it might affect others. Puck's arrogance not only relates to school politics, but also in regards to girls. Although crude, Puck is nonetheless handsome, and knows it. As such, he feels any and all women are fair game for his sexual prowess. However, although Puck rarely shows it, he does have several surprising good qualities. He is sensitive about being liked and popular, and finds the idea of being an outsider or bullied unnerving and has been shown to feel guilty for behaving that way towards others so much so that he seems to have stopped his bullying streak since joining the glee club, at least his bullying towards glee members. He knows that his actions are wrong and owns up to that; he doesn't lie about it. Puck also seems to find family very important, as he has a regular family event in which his mother, and himself will watch a movie. Puck has also proved loyal on occasion, as his friendships with the Glee Club have progressed, such as removing the Glist from Rachel's locker when "someone" (Valeria) put it there and his willingness to get into fights to defend Glee even if it will send him back to Juvie. He is also able to take care of Kendra's children alongside Valeria, something Kendra herself can't do, thus implying that he can be a good parent. Puck also seems to be changing his promiscuous ways, refusing to make out with Rachel because he felt guilty cheating with his best friend's girlfriend a second time. Later on, it appears that Puck's juvenile behavior has lessened, and he appears to be on better terms with Artie or Kurt, and at one occasion, he tries to give Brian advice about him and Rachel. At one point, he experiences an emotional breakdown, crying in tears deaming himself as the school's failure. He then cites how his mother never showed up to any of his performances or games the entire time, and how for the first ten years of his life his father did nothing but call him "garbage". This shows how insecure Puck has felt and how he may have seen himself. 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shaw family Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Power Mimicry Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Lightning Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2012 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Energy Absorption Category:Shinigamis Category:22nd Division Members